The present invention generally relates to software for providing solutions to routing problems, such as vehicle routing problems.
Software which is configured to provide solutions to vehicle routing problems is increasingly ubiquitous. Most smart phones offer access to simplistic routing software which can be used to generate and display an optimized route for a user's vehicle.
However, conventional approaches utilized by typical routing software present a number of problems, particularly when considering determination of routing solutions for more complicated or complex routing problems, such as those involving a large number of locations or a large geographical area.
Needs exist for improvement in providing solutions to routing problems. One or more of these needs and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.